


Shut Up

by Lohell



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS of Fallout
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohell/pseuds/Lohell
Summary: A field agent is not supposed to chatter all the time. Shut up, Benji.May hint to spoilers of Fallout.May be translated into English.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> 我可能是魔鬼。

“……所以，我是说，我们的培训里可没有这些内容，我以为这都是技术后勤才有的能力，你懂我意思？而且这防火墙可完全是军事级别，你怎么能就这么远程——”  
“因为我不指望你能帮忙。你也不被指望帮倒忙。”  
世界安静了。新人，充满热情、激情和好奇，也还足够听话，并不是每个人都是……违法乱纪的胚子。  
“搞定了。走。”  
Agent Dunn提上机枪、拉开车门，在下车前，他最后补充了一句：“我以前是个技术后勤。现在，别废话了。”

“他可有点被你吓到了，我是说……”Luther端过杯子，对着白水里的柠檬片忧郁地凝视了一会儿，仿佛想把它看成一杯马天尼。“新人，老前辈的批评，他的报告可花了些篇幅检讨自己。”  
“不好意思。不知道他这么敏感。”Benji抬了抬眉毛。  
Luther用一根有些松弛和发胖的手指顶着玻璃杯，有点嫌弃地将它推开。“你看，一些闲聊有时候并不会分散特工的注意力，我想你应该知……”  
Benji在座位上动了动，吐出一口气：“Well，不是每个人都是Ethan Hunt。”  
他朝Luther笑了一下，而Luther完全看不出曾经熟悉的愉快来。什么时候开始Benjamin Dunn也有了永远像伦敦的乌云一样压低死锁的眉头？  
“你知道吗？”Luther——比一个曾经豪情万丈的人如今看着柠檬水的眼神还要忧郁十倍地注视了Benji一会儿，最后说：“而你越来越像他了——像他还没和你走得那么近的时候。”

Benji Dunn喋喋不休的日子似乎还不遥远，比起让Luther回忆自己还很甜的未知岁月——却也更加遥远。你站在一座千仞壁立的断崖上往脚下看，深渊旁一场爆炸正在发生，钢筋铁骨也炸成齑粉，而它们也许在一秒前才轰然坠地。  
“我不该说那句话。”Brandt重复道。噢，William·甚至比以前更焦虑的·Brandt。永远自责，永远因为自责而口不择言，然后因为口不择言回到自责的起点。  
Luther拍拍他：“不是你的错，兄弟。”  
那又是谁的错？似乎谁都没有错。Brandt没有错，老Luther没有错，Ethan更没有错。他也不能把他们曾经最好的部长从棺材里拖出来为了对方也许不是那么英年的早逝而哭着将他打一顿。写报告的规矩不是他开创的，Brandt的习惯性焦虑也不是他死了才有的。  
Luther决定用余生记恨那个有脾气的外勤特工，虽然长不到哪儿去了。

如果非得这么分责，那么Brandt还是得承担百分之五十，鉴于没有他Benji也不大可能读到那份报告。愿神保佑不爱报告的Team Hunt。曾经的。  
“Benji，你出来一下。”  
哦。Luther想，如果他当时在那里他一定要干他最熟练的活儿，“大哥算了算了”，他可知道Brandt脾气上头是什么操蛋样儿。Brandt想，如果他能预测自己会说什么、怎么说、说出什么后果，他的各打五十大板只会打“给那事逼小子分个最糟糕的技术员”的那一部分，而报告呢，他绝对让它烂在那一排排严密上锁的柜子里，和2018年伦敦一样永远不再翻开。  
Benji想……谁知道他怎么想，也许他——不，Benji一定会说这跟Brandt没什么关系，跟他说的话也没什么关系。都是事实，对吧？  
“Agent Sutton的报告。”事实是，Brandt把那份他事后恨不得一把火烧成灰灰的文件摔在了桌面上，尖角差点撞到Benji的鼻子。他的下一句话语气活像是这间办公室的前任主人：“你真是有一些需要好好控制一下的不良习惯，Benji。”  
那份该死的报告。Benji带着困惑的皱眉翻开了它，几秒后就合上了，谁也不会爱看自己的队友指控自己工作不专注、分散搭档注意力。他把它一推，有些死皮赖脸地摊开手：“Well，我并没有疏忽我的工作，OK？如果他确实被我分了心，我道歉，但无论如何这次任务都成功完成了。”  
“‘这次’任务成功完成了。”Brandt揉着眉心，他头痛得厉害，第一千八百次发誓但凡有一个更合适的人选这部长就爱谁谁当，坐这个位子不给Ethan Hunt挡灾也会被他的余孽气死。“那么下次？下下次？那么万一任务出了任何问题，而你搭档的报告说，是你的责任？”  
“噢，拜托，Ethan曾经和我搭档了十多年，他从来没有——”  
后来Brandt总是把下一刻的爆发归结为自己的坏脾气，而这一刻的Brandt却明白它来自于积累的压力，对失败的恐惧，对失去亲密战友的恐惧，和夹缝里挣扎着维护自己朋友的压力，在其中实力和势力最强大的两个先后离开后。他相信Ethan Hunt，是的，即使次次被逼到失控咆哮的边缘，他也在潜意识里相信了这个亡命徒总能赌赢每一局，而这正是为什么他不相信其他人能有这样的运气。不相信Benji能跟其他人以以往一样的方式成功。  
“——这里再也没有Ethan Hunt了！而你，Benji，你也不再是Ethan的搭档了！你是一个外勤特工，你的工作不是和你的队友闲聊，不是每个人都能像Ethan一样不被干扰还对你的饶舌乐在其中，就像你面前的这份报告指出的否定的一样！我们的事情已经够乱了，拜托，Benji，别把一切搞得更糟！我们没有另一个Ethan！不是每个人都是Ethan Hunt！”  
这一串爆响的余音在密闭的房间里振荡。好一会儿，对面的Benji半张着嘴，好像被它们给震住了；直到Brandt慢慢坐了下来，清了清嗓子，想用沙哑的喉咙说两句挽回的话——他看见Benji闭上了嘴。好像有什么开关关上了，灯光熄灭、谈笑噤声，Benji Dunn闭上了嘴，眉毛压低下来，嘴角放平。他的声音，那种浮夸的张力也被关闭了，再严肃不过，很符合一个外勤特工的身份：“你说得对，Brandt。我会修正这个问题。”

Benji会说“Luther算了算了”，如果他能看到Luther脑子里这个记仇小本本并且刚好有说话的心情。这怪不了任何人，非得怪谁则必须从几十年前Benjamin Dunn第一次打开当年接触的第一款电子游戏开始，鉴于他从此踏上社交圈无限狭隘的技术宅之路，一路过关斩将升级成IMF技术后勤，又追着传奇特工腥风血雨杀到一线成为一个以Ethan Hunt为公转中心的光亮天体，直到中心消失后还在原地跟着惯性和茫然绕着虚空打转。Benjamin Dunn的生活是和Team Hunt抢救世界或者说到世界差不多咽气再一把拽回来，和Ilsa抱怨英国糟糕的天气和信号，和Luther做些技术讨论直到变成双方单面演讲，和Brandt谈谈任务报告或谈谈能不能不谈任务报告，和Jane还有Julia寄些明信片后者必须通过Ethan Hunt，和Ethan Hunt策划爬个迪拜塔，和Ethan去看一场以恐怖分子炸了总理为结局的歌剧，和Ethan在卡萨布兰卡的大街小巷极速狂飙而他负责发出惨叫，和Ethan开汽艇游览塞纳河或者下水道，和Ethan在巴黎街头被Ilsa端着狙击枪追杀，和Ethan在喀什米尔颠簸的公路上凑着脑袋看一组变态得登峰造极的核弹让车上两个手里没有方向盘的人都失去了面部表达能力，和Ethan学习暴打Lane的正确姿势或怎么用任何东西撬一只锁，和Ethan在会议上偷听牛津大学教授关于骇人反自然物质的新讲座和Ethan扔下任务报告溜去给兰利新开的冷饮店打分和Ethan打Fortnite并为了来之不易的碾压Ethan的机会发出大声嘲笑和Ethan和Ethan和Ethan……  
所以，Benji Dunn在Ethan Hunt之外的生活是什么？

没有人知道，就像也没什么人知道Ethan Hunt离开IMF以后的生活是什么。他带着舒展的眉头和一如既往令人目眩神迷的笑容和大家一一告别，这次Julia不在他身边了，可光明仿佛留在了他身上。  
“我会和你们联系。”他最后重复了一遍，和Brandt握手，用力拍了拍Luther的肩膀，给了Benji一个拥抱。那是足以让Benji记住很久的力道，能一直记到很久以后，Benjamin Dunn用三天从医院回到住处、用三个小时从住处回到家、用三秒钟撬开了锈死的锁，从信箱底部抠出一些冰冷带着腥气的残骸，和他本人一样一身阴冷透湿，狼狈得像刚从河里捞上来的丧家之犬。  
被照亮的天体改变了轨道，他的卫星在黑暗里孤独地兜圈。

“你知道吗？而你越来越像他了——像他还没和你走得那么近的时候。”  
Benji微微偏了偏头，Luther眼熟无比的小动作，也许是为了错开目光，也许是在证明Luther的话。“看在‘他曾经走得很近’的那一个正坐在你面前的份上，我不是他。”

 

-END-


End file.
